jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +10 Macton
Node C +10 Macton Macton is an Earthlike world, sparsely settled, except for one City, Macton City. Macton was originally settled with the intent that it would be a manufacturing base to support a big expansion into the Rim Worlds. But due to the war and then the Empire, the expected expansion never came, and Macton is mired in economic doldrums. Macton is part of the Star Wars Universe, the prime is set 2 years BBY 'Prime:' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Mines under northern ridge mountains 02:00 - Crater lake in forest, far side of planet from Macton 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Macton South Pole ''' 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) '''Mines: These are large mines, dug by droid and automated mining systems. The Mining Droids dug into the Portal Chamber then broke themselves on the portal and fell back reporting a technical error. The mines are only operating at 10% capacity, with hundreds of machines and droids on stand by. TheMines are connected to Macton via a large techo-monorail. People found in the mines will be respectfully told that visitors are not allowed and escorted to Monorail and a ride back to Macton City. Security is not tight and the droids are easy to fool. No one in Macton thinks anyone would want to mess with old mine works. Crater Lake: ''' A round lake, a warp exits on the side of it. The forest is fairly close to Earthlike with weird creature substitutions. In the forest are hundreds of small hills that show ruins of a 10,000 year old city, now covered by dirt and forest. '''South Pole: A Generic Terhmelern Dome under the ice at the south pole. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes 'Alt:' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - Macton During the Clone Wars. 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C +09 Gold Rush 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to c +11 A Clockwork orange 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) Macton During the Clone Wars: This is Macton 30 years before the Prime. Everything is new and people are working, building the machines that will be used by the Grand Army of the Republic to put down the Seperatist menace. There's work for everyone and strangers are welcomed as more hands for the work. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes 'System:' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Ice Moon of a gas giant (Smuggler ship) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Ice rockball w crytal trees 11:00 - (Locked) 04:00 - Ice Moon of a Gas Giant, Outside the Dome, there is a smuggler ship landed. The three people on the Smuggler ship were scouting for landing/hiding spots and discovered the Dome and landed, intending to explore it. However, the three smugglers were also having a love-triangle. When this came out. One Smuggler poisoned all three to do a murder/suicide and was shot by one of the other dying smugglers. They perished and never got to explore the Dome or the portal. Their ship has sat there, since then. A lonely astromech maintains the vessel, as it gets slowly covered by extremely cold ice and snow. 1/10 - The main hatchway has failed, exposing the interior of the ship to vacuum and the bitter cold of the moon. It is repairable, each system would need to roll for it's condition. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes 'Stellar:' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Gold Port 02:00 - (Locked) Metropole De Rougue 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Imperial Expedition, digging up Terhmelern ruins. 05:00 - (Locked) Rodom 06:00 - Blank 07:00 - (Locked) Garlsbad 08:00 - (Locked) Topaz 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Tizna 11:00 - Optimist Station Tizna: The Portal is in caves in low hills to the west of Ford City. The plains between the Portal and Ford City are the range of Super cows and swoop bike riding cowboys who herd the super cows. Optimist Station: An ancient hive of scum and villainy, that masquerades as a deep space truck stop. The Portal is in an Ancient chamber that is now used as storage. No one knows what the portal Ring IS or really cares. The materials stored are old store fittings, furniture and restaraunt materials, from a handful of previous establishments. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes